Superpony
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: Equestria first saw a so called "superpony" in the pre-classical era when a unicorn named Flaming Horn created the Pony Torch, an Earth Pony that would light on fire when exposed to air. Later Equestria experienced superponies in the form of Captain Canterlot and the allies, helping the princesses defeat Discord. Now a new crop of superponies has arised. These are their stories.


_The superpony epidemic, which is largely thought to be a recent endeavor mainly confined to the citizens of Manehattan, can actually be traced as far back as the pre-classical Pony Torch. Shunned by the magical community, creator Flaming Horn (also Phlaeming Horne) buried Pony Torch, who was later unearthed by Namor the Sub-Mariner's initial attack on Equestria. Years later, the three pony tribes combined efforts to create the warrior Captain Canterlot as an early defense against Discord. Canterlot led several other ponies named "the allies" against the forces of chaos, effectively creating the first Superpony Team, a necessary component in the defeat of Discord. _

_-A Comprehensive History of Superponies by Eon Too _

There was only one thing in the world that mattered, one thing worth getting up in the morning for, one thing worth dealing with perfectly average ponies day after day, one thing worth dying for.

That thing was fashion.

Well… in reality it was the future, but to Patsy Trotter these two were the same thing. Patsy was the first filly in her class to receive her cutie mark- three parallel lines that Patsy swore up and down were definitely threads and not scratch marks because that wouldn't make any sense. Her beauty was unrivalled, at least at her school, and while being a rather nice pony, she had already gained an arch-nemesis by the time she learned what the word meant.

"Why if it isn't the most airheaded pony in all of Canterlot!" laughed the familiar voice of Hidden Wolf, a young mare with a pale coat, dark main, and odd habit of wearing exactly what Patsy was wearing but in a different color. Patsy rolled her eyes and put down her mirror.

"Hidden," she said cheerfully, "it's good to see you again,"

"Hedy," Hidden corrected carefully before galloping over to her best enemy.

"You look awesome," Patsy started, "that color looks great on you," Hidden smiled appreciably.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Don't forget though- you're not stealing any studs from me this year."

Patsy laughed loudly; her red mane fell slightly in front of her green eyes. "I thought Buzz would be happy that I was staying out of the game this year, _Hedy,_" She winked and turned around, "But I never imagined that you would be- afraid of a little competition?"

"Wouldn't be much of a competition if you played fair!" muttered Hedy angrily as the other pony trotted away, "You hear me Patsy! You're a cheater!"

Such was the life of Patsy Walker, future model. Her antics, while humorous enough for a romantic comedy, were not at all exciting, of course all that would change.

…

Once upon a time there was a family of ponies. Okay, not _really_ a family, but something very close. A pegasus named Silver Storm, her younger brother Fire Storm, her best friend Big Grim, and her crush Red River all resided in the same city of Manehattan. Red was a scientist, a unicorn employed by Princess Celestia herself. He was infamous in the scientific community for theorizing that there were other worlds existing just beyond their own in which the natural order of things does not need to be controlled by ponies. He was confident in his theories, believing strongly that the future of ponies was Space. To meet this end, he had designed a ship that could fly into space without the use of pegasi pulling it. The pony was a genius, thought Silver, if only the rest of the world knew…

Grim was the only pilot the group knew, and possibly the only pilot in Equestria. As an Earth Pony, Grim was never meant to fly, he never let that stop him. Red had designed plenty of machines that could be piloted without pegasi , mostly because he felt it was aggravating to ask for help from another pony, and Grim had mastered them all. Grim was once invited to Canterlot to race against the Wonderbolts- of course he lost, but that was not because of lack of skill, the blasted altitude was to blame, honestly! When that device went too high, the gears just froze up- nothing to do about it. Red's new machine had the ability to leave the planet, to fly higher than any old pegasus, high even than an alicorn. He could fly amongst the stars if Red would let him.

Fire Storm, like the rest, wanted to prove himself. However unlike the rest, he was never quite so serious about it. Fire was blond, coat and mane, with little orange stripes in his tail that created the illusion of flames when he flew. He had a new mare ever week and never seemed very concerned about what his own future held. Perhaps if he had thought about what Red was really suggesting that the group do, if he had really looked at the risks, he wouldn't have gone. There was no true reason for him to be on that fateful flight in the first place, besides that it was a Tuesday and there was nothing else to do. The ship was waiting just outside the city limits; it took off with an absurd amount of pyrotechnics but no audience, leaving the humble land of Equestria goodbye.

…

Nickel Fortune was not a pony you wanted to mess with. He was mysterious, strong, and impossibly cool. His eye-patch often led colts to guess he was a pirate or something similar, but he never spoke like one. He spoke mainly in one-liners, actually:

"We seem to be in for rain. Careful… it could be a reign of pain."

"The world is black and white children. Good versus evil, but evil isn't the only side that can bring the pain."

"There's only one answer I can give you, and it's an answer… OF PAIN!"

Nickel Fortune was not somepony you wanted to mess with, but by far, he wasn't the strangest pony in Ponyville. He wasn't even the only pony paying attention when a large flaming metal tube flew over the town and crash land outside a certain Patsy Trotter's home in Canterlot. He was, however, the only pony who knew how to react. Fortune finished his tea and calmly stood up, he was sure to leave a tip. The stallion trotted towards his house lazily, avoiding the worried ponies running around him, thinking that there was some attack on the princess. He picked up a second phone, one that he had owned for years but never touched, and with two fateful words he changed the fate of Equestria forever.

"It's started"

**So I'm gonna Disclaim here: I don't own this, neither Marvel nor MLP, but I am working on that Marvel thing- maybe someday. Basically what I'm trying to do is integrate the Marvel universe in with Lauren Faust's masterpiece. I'm gonna focus on a lot of different characters, but I've always had a special place in my heart for Hellcat so she'll be in there a lot. I want to address the great cross-title relationships in Marvel, like Peter and Johnny, also the FF, avengers, and X-men are all going to be formed in their own time. Tell me what you think of this style, I'm open to change, and any mistakes you find, I would be glad to know about. If you have any favorite characters in Marvel please let me know as well. Hope you enjoyed, please review. **


End file.
